Locker Room Loss
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: Another day, Another loss for the Angles. As they head into their sides male locker rooms to change, their female teammate Vanessa comes into say good game but as she does, she becomes the focus of Danny, who harbors a major crush on her. Once the rest of the team has left, Danny is left alone before being caught by his rival for Vanessa, her boyfriend and his school bully David.


**It is such a loss that Back in the Game was ended by the ABC, before we could find out what happened with the love triangle between David, Danny and Vanessa, and we hope that this story will add another element to the love triangle by looking at Danny and David, who had a adorable kiss until the punch in episode one. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"God we sucked." moaned Dudley, as the Angles walked into their locker room with the heads hung high; it was another match and another loss in their team's joke of a record.

"… at least we got one home run this week." tried Danny, taking up his unwanted role of team leader, trying to cheer them up.

"Only due to Vanessa" muttered Parvu, with Danny nodding in agreement, if Vanessa had never joined their team they still would have a run rate of zero, but no matter how good she was, she wasn't able to make up the slack of the rest of the team, including himself. Danny sighed as he slowly moved his way over to his locker, sitting down on the bench in front of it as his mind turned to his usual thought process.

"How am I ever going to get Vanessa when I can't even hit ONE BALL!" thought Danny sadly, with the boy being brought out of his thoughts by the voice of his crush.

"Great game today guys!" grinned Vanessa, as Danny's head turned to see the girl of his dreams standing at the door of the boy's locker room, Danny noticing that she had already changed out of her uniform and into her normal clothing.

"VANESSA! GET OUT!" called out Dudley nervously; as the boy used the tee of his uniform to try and cover the fact he was only in his tighty whities, with Vanessa giggling and Danny noticing that she didn't seem to be bothered by the sight of the boys changing out of their uniforms.

"Calm down Dudley, I'm going… I'm going…" gigged Vanessa, before grinning at the boys "I just came to say that we should keep it up and that I'll see you guys at practice tomorrow… bye guys!"

Danny watched on as the blonde waved at them, the boy hoping he had been seeing things when she had grinned at him, with the thought of the girl who he had done all of this baseball trouble for smiling at him, was making the younger boy feel like melting. As he continued to picture the girl's beautiful smile, Danny felt something stirring inside of his pants, the brown haired boy blushing and trying to will it to go down so no one saw that he was getting turned on and thought it was due to them. He was once again pulled back into the real world, when he heard someone snapping their fingers, with the startled boy realising that he had been staring at the same spot Vanessa had been standing. He looked around to find out who had snapped their fingers, with Danny finding his best friend Michael standing there giving him a weird but knowing look.

"Um Danny, you may want to get changed, our moms are waiting and everyone's already gone." said Michael, with Danny blushing further as he looked around the room to see that Michael was telling the truth and that no one else was left in the locker room, except for him and Michael.

"Yeah… you can go out and side and wait for me if you want… I'll be out soon" stuttered out a blushing Danny, as he stood up and opened up his locker, pulling out his change of clothing.

"Okay, but hurry up, our moms will be wondering where we are" said Michael, as the boy grinned before snapping his fingers again as he turned around and left the locker room, with Michal shocked that someone had taken longer to change than himself, usually he was in there for a good half hour after everyone else.

The brown haired boy slowly reached down and thumbed the bottom of his baseball tee, with Danny slowly slipping it off and folding the tee up, knowing his mom would be mad if he didn't. Danny looked down and was about to undo his pants and pull them down, when he saw the small tent inside of them, knowing that thinking about Vanessa's smile had caused it. He looked around the locker room in order to make sure it was absolutely empty before deciding to deal with his issue now, once he was entirely sure no one was around. Danny nervously undid his pants before slowly lowering them, with his blue boxer briefs slowly coming into view, the younger boy glad that he had managed to convince his mom to buy them rather than tighty whities.

The boxer briefs were slowly lowered as well as Danny was looking down at his semi-erect hard-on, with the brown haired boy taking a seat on the cold bench as he slowly wrapped his hand around his shaft. Danny let out a light moan as he squeezed himself gently with Danny slowly beginning to move his hand up and down on it. As his eyes closed, the boy imagined that instead of his hand wrapped around his dick, it was Vanessa's mouth, with the blonde bobbing up and down on his hardening dick. As he continued to slowly move his fist up and down on his hard dick, Danny tried to use his fingers to simulate it in the same way he wished Vanessa would do to him, the brown haired boy dragging his thumb along the length of his cock. As Danny continued to pump it, his rival for Vanessa's heart and tormentor, David, was making his way out his own locker room with a few of his teammates.

"Dude, we totally killed them today!" exclaimed one his teammates loudly, David listening as the rest of his teammates laughed.

"Why do they even bother showing up and trying, they're such weak losers". grinned another through the laughter.

David ignored the laughter of his teammates, with an unsatisfied scowl on his face as he remembered back to the game, while they had crushed the Angles easily; the other team had actually tried to put up a fight this game. The blonde sighed frustratingly, knowing that it was due to his own girlfriend that the losers were beginning to show some fight, it frustrated him to no end that Vanessa had joined their team due to both a fight with himself and her friendship with the biggest annoyance in his side for years, Danny Gannon.

"Well guys, this is where I have to go, bye guys!' said a teammate, David not even bothering to work out which.

The boy watched his teammates walking away one after another with an uninterested view, as he started his way to the other side of the field, where he knew his father would be busy hitting on Gannon's mother. As he got closer to the other side's locker room, David heard a noise that almost sounded like something moaning, coming from the locker room. The blonde boy curiously made his way over to the locker room, wondering what was causing the noise, as he opened the door to the locker room slightly in order to take a quick peek. David's mouth opened in shock as he found the source of the noise, his rival Danny, who David noticed was alone in the locker room with his eyes closed and wearing very little clothing, his eyes moving down as the eyes widened when he noticed that Danny was jacking himself off.

"Oh god Vanessa" moaned Danny loudly as the pleasure rocked his body, once again shocking David who continued to watch as Danny begin to pump his cock furiously, seemingly to the thoughts of his girlfriend.

As the brown haired boy moaned the name of his girlfriend, David could only stand there stunned in place with his mind and focus solely on Danny as he watched his almost completely naked rival sitting on the cold wooden bench, slowly stroking himself off with the blonde not registering whose name Danny had moaned. David's pent up anger with the brown haired boy surfacing as David was remembering everything Danny had ever done to him, from the creation of the stupid Angles, his mother taking his dad's attention away, him taking his girlfriend's attention and worst of all, the incident on the day after the try outs. An event that would forever label the brown haired boy as a weirdo in the mind of the blonde as he remembered the exact event where Danny had been talking to HIS Vanessa and when he went to warn the punk, the boy had dared to kiss him. David had been standing there when Danny had leaned in and had planted his lips against his own, while it had only taken a few moments for the blonde to register that the brown haired boy was kissing him, it had felt like it had been much longer than that. David still couldn't get the memory of this event out of his head, but the blonde fully remembered the soft texture and warmth of Danny's lips, and by the time they had broken the kiss and punched Danny for doing it, a weird feeling had set in, a feeling that made him realise just how weird Danny was.

"Oh god yes… suck me Vanessa!" moaned out Danny, with David growling as he listened to the rival moaning for his girlfriend to suck him, with the blonde's anger growing as he listened to the boy on the bench getting off to the thought of HIS girlfriend sucking his cock.

"Who the hell does he think he is!?" thought David growling, as the boy decided that enough was enough and that he had to confront his rival, with David storming into the locker room, slamming the door wide open as he made his way towards Danny, anger in his eyes as he watched the brown haired boy scrambling to pull his pants and underwear back up to hide them from his enemy who growled at him as he got closer "What the hell do you think you're doing, Danny!?"

"DAVID! I-it's not it looked like!" stammered out Danny as he struggled to move backwards and hold his pants up, with David growling at him.

"Do you think that just because Vanessa now joined your stupid team, she's yours now? That she's your girlfriend!?" He yelled straight into Danny's face, with the other boy gulping at the anger in his rival's tone.

"N-no! I-" Danny was cut off as he was shoved against the locker behind him.

"Vanessa is MY girl. You understand!?" David screamed as the blonde punched a locker next to Danny causing the brown haired boy to flinch as David continued his rant "Why do you even think you're good enough for her? Look at you! You're so weak and you can't even hit one stinking ball!" David looked down as his mind replayed a part of the kiss incident when Danny had the balls to say that HE had a small penis. David smirked as he continued "So you thought I have a small penis remember? Well let's see how small yours is!"

"What? David! No!" struggled Danny as he watched David reach out and take a hold of his pants.

"Why not, might as well see if you're even good enough to impress Vanessa, because I know she won't want some pin dicked little weirdo." smirked David as he yanked down Danny's pants with the brown haired boy sighing as his pants and boxer briefs dropped to the floor, revealing his hard dick to his rival and bully.

"Hmph, I guess it's not that small." said David as he took a look at the brown haired boy's shaft, shocked at how big Danny actually was, but managed to keep himself composed as he pressed the naked boy against the locker "but I bet it's just like you on the field, doesn't last long."

Danny's eyes widened in shock as he watched on, stunned as David reached out and wrapped his hand around Danny's dick, the brown haired boy needing to release a moan as the blonde squeezed it tightly. Danny couldn't believe that the first person to touch him down there in a sexual manner was his worst enemy, and while he would never say that he liked David's hold on him, his dick wasn't playing along as it wanted nothing but the release that David's hand was going to give it. Danny's moans continued as David slowly began to jerk him off, the blonde's fist going as hard and fast as Danny had been before, the blonde smirking at how much Danny was moaning. With the brown haired boy already on the edge of orgasm before David walked into the locker room, David's jerking him quickly led to Danny releasing a loud moan as David moved his hand up quickly so his fist was holding onto the head of Danny's cock as the boy shot a few steams of clear cum into his rival's hand.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to last long." smirked David as he reached down and grabbed onto Danny's clean boxer briefs and wiped his cum covered hand on it, Danny sighed but didn't say anything as he slumped back against the locker as he panted hard from the force of his orgasm with the boy watching as David looked at his now dirty boxer briefs and other clothes "Nice clothes, who did your mother have to steal them from?"

"Shut it David, can you leave and let me finish getting dressed now?" tried Danny but knew from the smirk on the blonde's face, that David had no intentions on letting him get away.

"Why would I do that? We are up to the seeing if you can actually pleasure Vanessa, you want to impress her right? And being a speedy cummer definitely won't do that." David said with a smirk.

"Huh?" What do you mean by pleasure Vanessa, she's not here?" asked Danny, confused at what David meant.

"But I am." said David with his smirk growing as Danny's eyes widened as he watched the blonde's hands move down and unbuckle his belt before unbuttoning his jeans and allowing them to drop down to the ground revealing David's black boxers. Danny's continued to watch as David lowered his boxers, revealing his dick to Danny in all of its limp glory, it may have been soft but Danny could clearly see that David's soft cock was bigger than his own, and found himself wishing that David was a shower and not a grower "It's your turn to do what I did to you, to me."

"Huh? What's that going to prove?" protested a confused Danny as he registered that his rival wanted him to jack him off.

"To you nothing, but I know all the ways for you to impress Vanessa with it, including how she like it done to her." smirked David, leaving Danny stunned in shock.

"So you mean, that you and Vanessa have…" started Danny with a gulp, not wanting to believe that beautiful innocent Vanessa had really done it with David.

"Of course." David said with a grin, despite the fact the entire thing was a lie as this was going to be the first time he had fooled around with anyone before, and if Danny could kiss him to try and scare him, he could fool around with Danny to keep the brown haired boy away from Vanessa "and if you're not good enough, I know you and your speedy cock will never be anywhere near as good to pleasure her compared to me and she'll know it too."

"So if I do this…" started Danny softly, with the brown hair boy knowing he would do anything to impress Vanessa "you'll both acknowledge that I'm good enough for her and tell me what she likes, right?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." said David shocked at the defeated tone of his usual confident rival but as his cock started to harden, David ordered "Now do it."

Danny slowly reached out and wrapped his hand around the blonde's cock, massaging it lightly to get it completely hard which was longer than his own as he thought about if he should really do this, David could be lying to him, but Danny knew if he could learn all of David's secrets and then convince David to leave him and Vanessa alone, then one handie was well worth it. Danny made sure he had a good grip on his rival and bully's cock before he started to pump on the blonde's cock, watching David's face to see if he would get a reaction from the other boy. As Danny stroked his cock, David's body stiffened as the blonde tried not to moan out loud from the softness of Danny's hand around his cock, it moving up and down his length, which had hardened up fully, making Danny's grip feel tighter around it. As the pleasure of Danny working on his cock got to the blonde, David leaned over a little in order to hold onto the lockers in order to stay upright as he was jacked off by his worst enemy.

"Uhh" David moaned as the pleasure and desire got too much for the blonde to handle, with David then reached down and slapped Danny's hand away from his cock, leaving Danny looking confused as he stopped his work on David's cock. The blonde glared at Danny's confusion as the brown haired boy worked that David had just moaned from the pleasure of the handie and then grinning smugly at the fact he must have done a good enough job with David noticing the smug look on the brown hair boy's face.

"You can stop grinning, if you think that's all that I do with Vanessa, you're an idiot." smirked David, with Danny's smug grin turning back into another look of confusion.

"What else do you do?" said Danny softly as his mental image of the perfectly innocent and beautiful Vanessa slowly broke apart the more David revealed, slowly being replaced by the version of Vanessa that he stroked himself to.

"Well, if you really must know, Vanessa and I are extremely talented with our mouths." smirked David, the blonde grinning knowing that Danny wouldn't have the guts to do this and would stop Danny's attempt at trying to prove that he was as good or better than him.

"You are what… with you what?" gulped Danny as he slowly worked out what the blonde boy meant and his eyes widened "Isn't that gross?"

"Well if you think that, It means you will never be able do it, so you will never be good enough for Vanessa." smirked David, as the blonde leaned down to pull up his black boxers and pants, grinning at the fact he proven that Danny would never be good enough.

"You're wrong… I know I'm better than you" said Danny softly with confidence, as he stopped the blonde from pulling up his clothes, David confused and shocked by the actions of his rival.

David gulped as he watched the brown haired boy, shocked at the fact Danny was going to do it, that he was going to get his first blow job from his rival, the same boy who had kissed him the first day they had met. Danny got into position on his knees in front of David's cock with the brown haired boy reaching out and grabbing onto David's cock, giving it a few strokes before slowly leaning forward and nervously wrapping his mouth around the head of the bully's cock, shocked at the feeling of David's cock. From the tip of David's cock, Danny slowly took little by little of his rival's shaft into his mouth, until he couldn't take any more into his mouth and began to bob up and down as his mind wondered how much of David's cock, Vanessa could take in. Danny slowly used his tongue to add to it, licking from the base of the blonde's cock up to the mushroom head, trying to follow the same technique his mind had come up with when he pictured Vanessa sucking on his own cock.

"Oh god!" moaned out David uncontrollably, as he grabbed onto the brown haired boy's shoulder in order to steady himself, shocked at the amount of pleasure he was getting from having his cock sucked, he had heard they were good but this was amazing.

As Danny continued to suck on David's cock, not knowing about the intense feeling he was giving his rival, nor that David was slowly reaching his peak until the blonde reached down and grabbed onto Danny's head, pushing more of his cock deep into the other boy's mouth. With Danny unable to pull away, David let out a loud moan as he started to shoot out waves of his clear cum into the brown haired boy's mouth who had no choice but to swallow David's cum as they shot into him with every incoming wave adding more of the slightly salty liquid. Once David had shot the last of his cum into the other boy's mouth, he immediately shoved the unresisting Danny away from him, the pair looking at each other in shock at what had just happened, neither knowing what to feel about it.

"T-that would definitely be not enough for Vanessa. Even she is better than you!" gulped David as he quickly reached down and pulled up his underwear and boxers up to cover his saliva coated softening cock, not willing to admit at how great it felt to get his first blowjob.

"Whatever, now tell me how to impress her." tried Danny, hoping that David would keep his end of the bargain and give him tips on how to get Vanessa while also blushing at the knowledge that giving David a blow job had made his cock hard.

"Why would I do that? She's still my girlfriend even if she is playing on your pathetic team now! Understand? So stay away from her!" stuttered David flustered, as he tried to work out why Danny had just sucked on his cock and why he had liked it so much "or else!"

Danny could only sit there on his knees, butt naked and hard as the blonde stormed out of the locker room shocked at the fact he had just given another boy, his rival none the less, a blow job for nothing, he had just willingly fooled around with a boy that he had already kissed. The brown haired boy grew more confused as the thoughts that were usually taken up by Vanessa were beginning to split with thoughts of David flowing in, until his mind and feelings were split between the blondes and Danny wondering what it meant as the door to the locker room opened.

"Danny! Are you in here still? Our moms are waiting for us." called out Michael as the boy walked into the locker room before stopping short and his jaw dropping as he looked down at his best friend on his knees naked and rock hard "What the…"

"MICHAEL!" called out Danny as his hands dropped to try and cover his hard cock from the view of his best friend "It's not what it looks like!"

"Stop! Just get dressed and we will talk about whatever this is later." said Michael gulping a little as he waved his hand up and down Danny's naked body, as he felt his own cock twitch from the sight of Danny this way, Michael turned around and bolted out of the locker room leaving Danny to slowly pick himself up and slowly get dressed, shocked at everything that happened today.


End file.
